<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spirit Meets the Bones by mywritingbox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748162">Spirit Meets the Bones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingbox/pseuds/mywritingbox'>mywritingbox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, eris x oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingbox/pseuds/mywritingbox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How’s one to know?<br/>I’d meet you where the spirit meets the bones<br/>In a faith forgotten land<br/>In from the snow<br/>Your touch brought forth an incandescent glow<br/>Tarnished but so grand<br/>-<br/>Son of a high lord. Daughter of a fiend.<br/>The spirit to his aching bones.<br/>The foundation to make her spirits soar. </p><p>Where the Spirit Meets the Bones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eris Vanserra/Original Character(s), Eris Vanserra/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>***TRIGGER WARNING ***<br/>There is mention of physical abuse.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Find all about Eris &amp; Iris <a href="https://ladyvanserra.tumblr.com/tagged/spirit%20meets%20the%20bones">here</a>. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Eris stood with his hands clasped behind his back, standing rigidly next to the female who had now become shackled to him. His bride had only repeated the words of binding in a dull, dry tone and shifted her face slightly so he’d kiss her cheek rather than her lips in front of everyone. Already, she had more nerve than he anticipated. He had only smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two now stood in their finest before his parents, the festivities of the wedding raging on behind them. Would continue to rage on when the bride and groom took their leave. It all meant nothing to either of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris stood in his suit, tailormade, and fitted in forest green. Iris’s bridal gown of white covering every inch of her, pressed against every delicate curve. Eris had only stolen glances, not looking for too long. The hatred in her eyes had become grating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spared Iris another side glance, aware his father was watching him, and gave his parents a tight-lipped smile. “Thank you father, you spared no costs on this wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If only the bride and groom seemed to enjoy it as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris offered his father another tight smile. “It all happened so fast. We’re both whiplashed but I’m sure Iris loved it as much as I did.” he said and looked at his bride now fully. “Didn’t you...</span>
  <em>
    <span>wife</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris automatically bowed her head towards the Lord and Lady of Autumn and turned her gaze to her now-husband. “Of course...</span>
  <em>
    <span>husband</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Forgive me, I am a little tired. It’s been a long day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris and Iris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris and Eris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only looked at her with boredom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him wanting to desperately snap his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, run along then. Enjoy your wedding night. Make sure to show your bride a good time and don’t embarrass me, son.” Beron mused with a laugh and Lady Autumn gave Eris a pleading look as he nodded to his parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the family, Iris.” Lady Autumn said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris bowed her head in thanks and turned once more to look at her now-husband who gave her a small smirk and Eris couldn’t take his eyes off her. Couldn’t help the slight glee at how hard she was trying not to sneer back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come along wife, it’s time for the fun part of being married.” Eris said with a smile and held out his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Iris only stared at it. She stared at his arm and wondered what would happen if she just...snapped it off his body. Or stabbed him. Her father had nearly ripped her head off when he found out about the small knife hidden beneath her dress. The sting of his smack had barely settled down before she walked into her wedding. Nonetheless...her fingernails were sharp enough to maim.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When a moment passed and Iris still hadn’t taken his arm, Eris stepped closer to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take my fucken arm before I drag you out of here.” he hissed and Iris blinked then tilted her head towards him with a shy smile, the ever blushing bride as she approached him and slipped her arm through his. Nevermind that it was trembling slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try dragging me out.” she said softly. “I’ll only end up dragging your bleeding body back across this hall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Eris’s turn to blink then his lips twisted into a smirk. “Is that what your eyes have been trying to tell me? We can fulfill your dirty little fantasy once we’re alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris stood before her husband and schooled her expression so that anyone looking at her would see her gaze reverent rather than murderous. As if they didn’t know how reverent murdering someone you hated could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, does that mean once we’re alone, I can run a blade several times through your torso?” she said sweetly. “Because that’s exactly what I was fantasizing about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris chuckled, his eyes drinking in the sight of her. The challenge in her voice. The sternness in her hooded eyes. “Big words for a shaking gazelle in a room full of wolves,” he said softly and leaned in to kiss her temple, ever the besotted groom. “Don’t forget, you married the worst of them. I’d watch that pretty mouth if I were you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris let him pull away and let him see the shy smile that remained on her face though rage flashed in her eyes. Her grip tightened on his arm and she leaned into him again.  “Or what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chuckle slipped out before he could help himself. Bold. She really was bolder than he expected. “You’ll find out once we’re behind a closed door, wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt her body lock up but paid her no mind as he nodded his acknowledgment to the people congratulating them, as he practically did drag her out of the room. The sooner they got out of there, the sooner this night would be over and he could somehow think of how to handle this female that had been shoved at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you lose your tongue, little gazelle? No more big words now that you don’t have an audience?” he said quietly, as the two walked down the hall of The Forest House towards the wing he was to now live with his little lady. “Not going to try and run?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally yanked her arm free from his and openly glared. “And go where?” she spat. “As if you wouldn’t drag me back here and humiliate me for trying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris only hummed his response and watched as she huffed then continued walking. He openly observed her as they walked in silence. In a tense, nearly suffocating silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wife</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mouthed the word silently to himself then frowned thinking of how, for the second time, he was forced into a union he had little say in. At least this one hadn’t fucked anyone else as far as he was aware. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter if she did. She was now his and he was hers. There was no escape. There would be nobody else. And Eris wasn't exactly sure how to feel about this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was he supposed to feel about a female he knew nothing about? How, exactly was he supposed to feel when he had only found out a month before the wedding that she was to be his?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father, a wealthy merchant, a criminal essentially, wanted to build better ties with the High Lord of Autumn to no doubt get away with things he shouldn’t be. Nevermind that the male was as big of a piece of shit as his father. He had simply offered up his daughter to Beron for Eris like she meant nothing to him. Wrapped up for him like a delicious dessert to be eaten up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And delicious she was. Eris let his eyes roam her body as she stalked in front of him towards the room —  she didn't even know which one they were supposed to be going towards and yet, the confidence in her walk of rage didn’t hold her back. Her chestnut brown hair coiled up in braids, the tiara sitting atop her head, exposing her long lovely neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The train of her dress trailed behind her and he only quirked his brow at the design, not as frilly as he had expected. Then again, he really knew nothing about her. No one had given him the chance to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris stepped on the tip of the dress’s train and she startled, a small gasp escaping her lips. Turning sharply, she glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off my dress.” she seethed but he only gave her a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here.” he said and watched as she froze all over again, color seeming to drain from her face. He pursed his lips and wondered just how badly she thought this was going to go. “Are you thinking about running now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This seemed to unfreeze her body and Iris blinked at him. “Just open the door.” she muttered quietly but he could hear her heart beating. He could almost taste her fear and his lips curled in disdain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris waved his hand and the door opened itself. With a mocking bow, he gestured for Iris to step inside. She gave him a withering look then slowly stepped into the room and Eris followed her in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stood in the doorway of the suite taking in the grandness, the room a swirl of all the autumn colors in one, coming together making it look like a magical place of rest. Nevermind that the two people required to live here wanted to do anything but. The suite was huge, decorated with a seating area in one corner, small dining space in another, a bedroom set that included a large closet across the wall, a vanity and —</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris’s eyes then fell on the bed that was big enough to fit six people and her fists clenched. She gave him only a look of loathing and wrapped her arms around herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was when Eris closed the door and locked it, did the sense of panic she had been holding back all day fill the room. He heard her swallow and as he took one step closer, Iris whirled around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me.” she snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris paused then took a deep breath, his hands once again clasped behind his back, a sour taste in his mouth. Naturally, she was to assume the worst about him. Naturally, he might as well oblige her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my wife now. I thought the whole point of the wedding night was for us to be touching as much as possible,” he said quietly, the ever-present smirk on his face as he moved closer to her. “Or did they not teach you that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris flushed and shot him a glare, pointing viciously. “Don’t you take that tone with me or I’ll make you regret it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris’s smile was feral at the challenge. “Claws are coming now, are they wife?” he said quietly and took another step closer. “I wonder if you have claws like that in bed.” He titled his head, observing her. “Why is your dress so modest? Didn’t they tell you I like to see some skin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took another step back, hating the predatory look in his gaze. “You won’t be near my dress for too long so don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure about that? I do need to fulfill my husband duties and take it off of you.” he said again and took the final step for them to share a breath. “Make you feel all the wonderful things a husband should make his wife feel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop talking to me that way!” she hissed and shoved him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and grabbed her arm firmly, pulling her into his chest. “I will talk to you however I see fit, especially when it makes you flush so beautifully.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And indeed, Eris hadn’t gotten the chance to stare at her so openly until this moment and it was unfortunate how beautiful she actually was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Very unfortunate, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, especially when his own heart started beating wildly in his chest and he felt hers sing to the same erratic rhythm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world seemed to still with his fingers gripping her arm. His amber eyes found her hazel ones and both pairs of eyes widened slightly. His gaze intensified as he soaked in her features and how a few loose strands of hair had slipped to frame her face so wonderfully. Iris’s own thoughts had paused at how close his lips were to hers and the way he stood so elegant and effortlessly towering over her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was truly unfortunate. Because Eris’s eyes had flickered down to her lips and back, the corner of his lips lifting. How much would she hate him if were to kiss her? Could he have one taste? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris flushed deeply as Eris leaned in even closer and she did the only thing she could think of to get away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris let out a groan of pain as she kneed him in the balls and crossed to the other side of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck was that for?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he hissed, doubled-over, his glare meeting the one Iris shot at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you not to touch me. Married or not.</span>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she hissed, taking a step back. “And based on everything I’ve heard about you, I definitely don’t want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> touching me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris ran his tongue over his teeth as he straightened and took another step towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chair flew towards him then and he barely ducked in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the ever-loving </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck —”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay on your side of the room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more step and the dagger will be next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris stared at her in confusion, at the dagger that looked so much like —</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at his belt where he knew his dagger to be sheathed...except it was not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were too busy trying to intimidate me to notice.” she said with a snort and gone was the trembling gazelle that he’d seen all day, his dagger twirling her hand. “Surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris blinked then huffed out a noise of disbelief. “Well wife, this is an interesting turn of events...How did you manage to steal it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most males are stupid and get easily distracted by beautiful females. If I let you believe I was weak, you automatically assumed you could dominate me and lose the upper hand,” she said simply and shrugged. “Your mistake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He narrowed his eyes. “From the things your father told me about you, handling weapons wasn’t on the list.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father is a lying piece of shit and doesn’t know an actual thing about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told me your passion was piano and you prefer to stay indoors because you were sensitive to the sun.” Eris stated flatly and Iris rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do love piano but the only thing I’m sensitive to are the bruises he gifts me that people would be bound to notice if he let me out as often as I’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris froze. A distant roaring filled his ears as he stared at Iris. He stared and stared and when she narrowed her eyes at him, he clenched his teeth and took a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father beats you?” he asked quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris shrugged and it was a shrug that he knew well. A shrug he had mastered to deflect Beron’s own marks on his body. A shrug he had mirrored from his own mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father seemed giddy at the idea that you’d be beating me too,” Iris began and sunk the dagger into the table with a loud thud, before meeting his gaze again. “But if you think that gives you permission to lay a hand on me, I will break eye single one of your fingers and carve your heart out of your body.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris stared at her. Trying to think of a response. Trying to think of all the things he’d heard about her before this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My daughter is delicate.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> her father had told him.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “She’s also foolish and needs guidance with a heavy hand. Don’t be afraid to put her in her place.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing delicate about the female in front of him. Nothing but sharp glares and determination. Her stance alone told him she would be nothing of what he had expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother’s bruised skin flashed in his mind and Eris swallowed and met Iris’s gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never harm you.” he said firmly and she tilted her head, quirking a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your reputation says otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My reputation is catered to a specific audience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your reputation is the reason I am willing to kill you and face death myself then let you turn me into the broken doll my father tried to make me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris pursed his lips at that and slipped a hand in his pocket, the other coming to brush back his hair. “It appears </span>
  <em>
    <span>wife</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that you and I aren’t what we seem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris crossed her arms. “So it seems, </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wasted time not getting to know each other a month ago.” Eris only said with an eye roll and Iris froze. “Your father insisted you were too nervous and shy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean a month?” she asked breathlessly, her hands fisting at her sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris’s blink marked his confusion. “A month. Our engagement was announced a month ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris blinked then blinked again and Eris watched as a cascade of emotions flashed across her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A week.” she gasped out. “I was told a </span>
  <em>
    <span>week</span>
  </em>
  <span> ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris’s eyes narrowed and he took in her shaking hands. “A week?” he asked quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris only stared at him and he felt his chest tighten when she started taking deep breaths. Eris opened his mouth to say something — he felt compelled to say anything — but she held up a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will only say this once,” Iris spoke, her voice surprisingly steady. “We may be sharing a bed but we will not...go further than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris frowned, his own hands fisted at his sides. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked in return. “Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression immediately turned sour at that. “I think the expectations for tonight have been made very clear. What more do you want from me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. I don’t want anything from you.” Iris replied, all steadiness was gone from her voice as her face fell. “I wish I had nothing to do with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that statement, she darted into their shared bathroom and slammed it shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris remained rooted to his place and simply stared after her at the closed door she now hid behind, his thoughts a thousand miles a minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought about their names and the silly way they matched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought about the similar father figure they seemed to have and the history they seemed to share.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought about the small thrill he felt when he had been within kissing range. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris frowned’s deepened at the sniffle he heard from behind the door and wondered...how much hell would they be in for now?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Iris slammed the door shut behind her, her trembling legs barely keeping her upright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was now shackled to that male. Tied with him forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I would never harm you. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But she knew about his mother. Everyone heard the whispers of what their High Lord puts her through. His favorite son couldn’t be too far off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This wasn’t how anything was supposed to go.” she whispered covering her eyes in frustration. She had been so close. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So close </span>
  </em>
  <span>to escaping to her mother’s home in the Day Court. Her father never dared venture there after her mother’s death. She would’ve been safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no. It was like her wretched father had sensed it, sensed something in her change, and needed to act fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A whole month</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He had sold her off a month before. How stupid was she to think she’d ever had a chance to run away from him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Iris was stuck here. Until she either killed Eris or he killed her. This wedding was no wedding. This marriage that would likely result in a nightmare. The husband that held no love for her or she for him. Nothing was the way it should be and Iris sank to the ground, her white gown pooling around her as she broke down in quiet sobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had said he wouldn’t touch her. But for how long? How many times could she threaten him with a stabbing before he called her bluff? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave herself a few moments, a few moments to shatter before she had to step back into her reality. Sniffling, Iris finally wiped at her eyes and stood. Tears wouldn’t help. She would not let him win. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing at herself in the bathroom mirror, Iris wrinkled her nose then let out a breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” she whispered and wiped at her eyes again. “It’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it took Iris a few agonizing moments of trying to unbutton and remove her own dress to realize it wouldn’t be fine. There were just <em>so many layers</em>. Moving to the pins in her hair instead, Iris dug out as many as she could until she couldn’t reach the rest and let out a growl of frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would need his help and that idea had her imagining death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris looked at herself in the mirror again and huffed a piece of hair out of her face, briefly thinking about just ripping the dress off and leaving her hair as is. Who cares if she looked like she’d been attacked by a Suriel? She could just sleep like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe if she looked like a wild animal he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn’t touch her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris looked at herself in the mirror again and grimaced. She was a mess with red, slightly puffed eyes and hair disheveled... but more importantly, she was exhausted. The sooner she could get out of this, the sooner she could attempt sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing in defeat, Iris slowly unlocked the bathroom door and opened it, already glaring in Eris’s general direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had almost kissed her. And she had almost let him. So much for holding up against an attractive male, nevermind if he was a piece of shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Color bloomed on her cheeks thinking about how close he had stood, towering over her. She shouldn’t have allowed it...but again...how long would he allow her to refuse him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris quietly stepped back into the room and froze at the sight of him. He had removed the jacket and dress-shirt, standing in front of their shared closet shirtless. Her eyes zeroed in on his back and she blinked at the number of scars found there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris slowly turned at the sound of her return and quirked a brow, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Change your mind about the touching? If you want me to ravish you, I’ll need a minute to find the right silk sleeping bottoms to seduce you with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris’s expression flattened. “Go die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gladly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he turned back to his closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris clenched her fists and glared at his back. And to think, she had been seconds away from being </span>
  <em>
    <span>sympathetic</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her fingers flexed and she envisioned grabbing the dagger still rooted in the table and cornering him against the closet, putting it to his throat. She could easily see it, would get a thrill out of cornering the pretty little son of the stupid high lord. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>refused</span>
  </em>
  <span> to feel sympathy for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>her stupid husband. And she did need help with her dress. And her hair. And she needed something to sleep in. Which would all require her to walk up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing her eyes, and taking a deep quiet breath, Iris braced herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need help with my dress.” she mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched Eris pause and her whole body heated in embarrassment. She felt his flicker of amusement before he turned again and smirked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come again, wife?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she began through clenched teeth. “I need help with my dress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the hair, I’m assuming?” he added drily, scanning her from head to toe. “Did you have a fight with someone in there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glared at him. “Are you going to help me or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris chuckled then held up a finger. “I will. On one condition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>nerve</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And before you throw the dagger you stole at me, it’s a reasonable condition,” he said and she rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this condition?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris paused again and their gazes locked on one another. A curious feeling blossomed in her chest at the look and before Iris could let her mind wonder if the look meant more, she gestured with her hand for him to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and I don’t know each other,” Eris began and moved a step towards her, holding out his hands. “I was given no chance to speak with you before the wedding and you didn’t even know until last week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris pursed her lips, crossing her arms. “And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span>, there is no out now for either one of us.” he continued and gestured between them. “We are stuck with each other unless we want to take the very romantic route of a mutual suicide, which I am not interested in. Are you looking forward to death?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris rolled her eyes. “It depends on how much more talking you plan to do.” she replied and he </span>
  <span>chuckled, giving her a look that suggested he planned to do nonstop talking and Iris scowled. “Your point?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris shrugged. “A question for a question. To get to know each other.“ he proposed and Iris blinked. “The pleasant conversation we had prior to you hiding in the bathroom inspired me to think about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris glanced at him warily. “Must’ve been exhausting for you to think so hard with such a little brain.” she mumbled and Eris’s eyes lit up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That tongue of yours is going to get you in a lot of trouble with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it bothers you so much, cut it out then.” she challenged, the smirk on his face igniting a furious rage in her and doubled when he only chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wife,” he only said and gave her a rather suggestive look. “We both know how much of a waste that would be. I’m sure it’ll come in handy for me eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris glared at him, her cheeks flushing and the loathing for him growing by the second. “If you don’t stop talking to me in that tone, that dagger isn’t too far out of reach and will find its way to your throat faster than you could stop it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big words, little gazelle,” he said with a smile. “But your threats don’t bother me so use your big brain and think for a moment about what I’m saying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bristled at the dismissal of her words and only crossed her arms, glaring at him in silence. She wasn’t going to dignify him with an answer and Eris scoffed at her clear body language.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The point of my condition here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wife,</span>
  </em>
  <span> is that I had no say in this marriage and clearly neither did you.” he said and waved a hand. “I’d rather we attempted some civility than resort to murder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris rolled her eyes with a scoff. “You really expect me to believe that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Eris Vanserra,” she began and he scowled. “The high lord’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>firstborn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, didn’t have a say in who you married? I thought you had a list to choose from.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris shot her a withering look, his body tense. “You overestimate how much my father values me and my opinion.” he replied quietly then took a step back and turned away from her again, closing the closet door. “I was ordered to get married, not asked.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris blinked and the annoyance towards him dimmed slightly at the way his expression had shifted, at the look he shot her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why attempt civility?” she asked. “Why not just make me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris sucked his teeth and scoffed, turning back to her again. “Are you determined to make me the villain in your story? Have I shown you any ill will at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I know it’s not all an act? To catch me off guard?” she only said and if Iris had blinked, she would’ve missed the anger that he schooled off his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, turning away from her again and Iris kept her eyes on his stance, tense once more, at the fists clenched at his side. “If I wanted to be the villain...do you think you’d still be standing in that dress and not sobbing on the floor by now?” he said quietly and Iris froze. “If I wanted to be the villain, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wife</span>
  </em>
  <span>...you would be tied to that bed with my hands all over you. You would’ve already been covered in fresh bruises. I would’ve already been buried deep inside you and whatever shot you thought at a happy life with me would’ve already been long gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his head to the side and met her gaze over his shoulder. “It would take me very little time to make you miserable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris backed a step, trying to muster the amount of disgust in her paled expression. “And yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet…” Eris said then took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders back, running a hand down his face. “The person you are expecting is my father. And I am not my father. Nor do I ever want to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you daddy’s favorite boy?” she sneered shakily. “Why wouldn’t you want to be like him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because my father has chosen violence in every instance of his life. I do not wish to continue his legacy of living that way.” Eris said sharply and Iris’s brows furrowed at the tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if it gets you what you want?” she asked quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he turned to look at her fully again, Iris stood with narrowed eyes, her heart treacherously beating quickly at the violence found in his words. Words he knew would hit home, for as much violence she threatened him with, he would always be a warrior that was stronger than she was. He had fought in wars. Had seen battle. Iris had underestimated how easily he could overpower her but it was throwing her off that so far, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>choosing</span>
  </em>
  <span> not to.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly walked up to her again and when he paused in front of her, Iris met his heated gaze full on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every moment outside of this room, I have had to fight and claw my way through this court. I do not want my bedroom and this relationship, however, it came to be, to be another battlefield.” he said quietly. “However...should you insist on making me the demon in your fairytale, know that I have been fighting demons worse than you for years. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>break you and feel no remorse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a threat?” she growled and the corner of his mouth went up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my little gazelle,” he said sweetly. “It is a promise. One I do not wish to keep. So please don’t make me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris hesitated, scanning his face for any signs of treachery, any sign of menace but he was too good at hiding his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could kill you if I wanted to.” she said softly. “At any moment. At any time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no doubt you’d put up a good fight.” he agreed, in that same soft tone. “But in the end, I would win and it would not end well for either of us, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood in pregnant silence, one opponent seizing up the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do to me, Eris?” she asked quietly and Eris tilted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing that you wouldn’t want me to do.” he replied, his hands clasped behind his back as she assessed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His signature stance, it seemed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris eyed him quietly, her eyes taking the time to shamelessly gaze at the sharp panels of his toned body and slowly moved up to his face, the ever-present smirk causing her cheeks to flush when his brows quirked. A handsome face that <em>tragically</em> needed to be smacked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what you see?” he teased and she scowled. “It’s yours for the taking, wife. Just say the word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please die.” was her only response and he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if we die together.” he said sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been married for barely a few hours and you’re already planning to follow me in death?” she said with a snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say, I am a simple male. A beautiful female tries to stab me...how can I do anything but yearn?” he replied and Iris rolled her eyes at the sarcasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How charming.” she deadpanned, his smirk grating on her every nerve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you still like my assistance or do you plan to sleep like that?” he asked. “All it would take is a few tears in the dress here and there and they’d believe I did my duty by you <em>so</em> well, you simply couldn’t be bothered to remove the dress before fainting from pleasure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury fueled her body, for she was sick of his taunting and Iris had barely raised the hand ready to strike him, to show him exactly how much she’d tolerate his bullshit, when Eris caught her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got away with it once. I will not allow it again.” he said, his tone ever so pleasant but Iris didn’t miss the fire in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then don’t say things that make me want to rip your fucken throat out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris smiled. “You want to rip my throat out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris smiled at him in return. “Desperately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heated glance made it tense between them. If it had been any other two people, their lips might have already met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't threaten me with a good time, wife.” he said quietly, his eyes scanning her face before she yanked her hand away.</span>
</p><p><span>“Stop calling me wife. I have a name. </span><em><span>Use</span></em> <em><span>it</span></em><span>.”</span></p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and Iris wanted to throttle him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>my wife, Iris.” he said softly and she was embarrassed to admit the goosebumps that erupted on her arms as her name slipped from his lips. “I like saying it. Or would you prefer I gave you a pet name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris scowled, shaking out her arms and she knew he noted the movement when the corner of his mouth turned up. “I’d prefer if you didn’t speak at all actually.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw </span>
  <em>
    <span>Izzy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, please.” came the reply, and Iris whirled at him with a glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cut the bullshit. Will you help me with my dress or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A question for a question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris pursed her lips, curious but weariness weighing on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no reason to distrust me this much, you know.” he said casually, pulling the hair tie from his ponytail and running his fingers through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no reason to trust you either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris shrugged. “This is why I’m proposing a middle ground. A question for a question, Iris.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’ll be honest?” she asked with a quirked brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As honest as you’ll be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you deem me trustworthy enough to share information with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris raised his brows. “Well...as my wife now, you can’t run off anywhere and share this information. I’d just kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris gave him a small smile. “Not if I kill you first and </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> run off.” she said and he had the nerve to look delighted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I do love the way you flirt with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris shot him a look full of loathing but turned away from him, finally weighing her options. She could give him a chance. He hadn’t broken his promise of not harming her so far. If she was being honest with herself, Iris had imagined the exact scenarios he had described earlier to happen to her this evening but...her </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband</span>
  </em>
  <span> was only surprising her. At least the intentions have been made clear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” she said and took her sweet time walking over to their shared vanity, making sure to stop by the dagger still stinking into their dining table and grab it. She placed it on the vanity, gripping the handle tightly, meeting his gaze in the mirror as she sat. “Just in case you get any ideas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for the first time that night, Eris’s lips curled into a small genuine smile. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eris immediately knew he had made a mistake when he stood behind her, his hands pausing inches away from her hair. He had been itching to touch her, especially when she kept getting angry with him. He could almost see her driving his own dagger into his throat and in a way his mother would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>concerned, it thrilled him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He always knew whoever he would marry would be his father’s choice and naturally, had expected a snake of a wife, one that wanted his power and influence. He hadn’t expected to find one that mirrored his own survival instinct. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“May I?” he finally asked quietly and again, the air between them seemed to go taunt. He watched Iris swallow through the mirror, saw her eyes dip for a moment to the dagger in her hand before looking up back at him, then she nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris paused, even when she had finally given her permission. Touching her hair seemed to feel too intimate for them. Being in the same room like this seemed too intimate and Eris had barely touched her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, and much more gently than Iris seemed to anticipate, he began pulling out the pins that had been out of her reach and placed them on the vanity in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Typically...typically his hand was fisted in a female’s hair. To be pulled. Yanked.  Rarely, if ever, had he touched gently, and it slightly unnerved him to feel so starved that he was reduced to touching her hair so tenderly like an absolute idiot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A question for a question.” she said, breaking the silence, and his lip quirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A question for a question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you were ordered to get married…” Iris began, and Eris’s fingers halted for a fleeting second before continuing. “Why couldn’t you choose your bride? Or say no?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eris hummed softly. How was one to describe the tyrant of a father he had? The one person he fantasized about murdering each day?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My father...runs a very tight ruling in our court and household. As I’m sure you’ve heard,” he said quietly, his eyes solely focused on each hair strand that fell loose. “You do as you are told unless you can convince him otherwise. My reasons weren’t convincing enough. I’ve only ever disobeyed my father once and paid dearly for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What did you disobey him about?” she asked, and Eris tried not to pause again, his eyes hyper-focused on the slight pout in her frown, the furrowed eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ah, ah. My question now.” he replied, tugging on a loose strand of hair gently and chuckled when Iris scowled. She gestured with her hand for him to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you learn to defend yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was quiet for a moment and Eris watched her in the mirror with curiosity. “I used to sneak in and watch my father’s men train instead of reading. I’d wait until my father was out on business and then practice.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“By yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...With a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Iris rolled her eyes though her cheeks had colored slightly. “I exchanged a few kisses and touches for a sparring partner. It helped me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eris felt heat coil in the pit of his stomach, a flicker of simmering anger he had no business feeling. “Did he...take advantage of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris quirked her brow. “That’s three questions to my one.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But did he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you care?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indeed. Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> he care? It wasn’t as though he could do anything in this moment if the male had taken advantage of her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But then Mor flashed in his mind and Eris frowned. He had paid dearly for pretending he hadn’t cared about her in that moment of weakness. This, here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> matter to him. Yet, he asked once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pursing her lips, Iris sighed. “No. I enjoyed the attention and allowed it. We didn’t get far anyway. My father found out and banished him then beat me.” she explained, and Eris could see right through the nonchalant shrug she gave. “I wasn’t allowed to shame him by fucking the middle class. I was being saved for a prince.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a sarcastic smile here and Eris tried not to smirk. “Thank you, wife. I’ll gladly take the burden of your maidenhood off your hands as soon as we get you out of this dress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please go toss yourself out of the highest window.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t. I must insist on only dying by your hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then death is near, husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris chuckled, fingers stilling again as he pulled the last pin, watching her hair cascade down her back, desperately trying not to think about the feel of it between his fingers. “I’d believe you except you still need help with your dress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris rolled her eyes. “Once you’re dead, I’ll just tear it off, it’s fine.” she replied, watching his hands still inches away from her hair. “I’ll be a widow. They’ll think I ripped it apart in my grief.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that I ravished you then died of bliss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shooting him a glare, she held up the dagger. “Answer my questions. You owe me three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris rolled his eyes but with one final glance at her hair, he moved away, leaning against the vanity and facing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To answer your earlier question, you must have heard about my brother Lucien and his former lover?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris nodded solemnly. Everyone had heard about that. It was one of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>many </span>
  </em>
  <span>reasons everyone hated Beron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I refused to participate and warned Tamlin about Lucien. Naturally, my father did not appreciate the disobedience,” he said, and Iris sat back in her chair, dagger still in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why he didn’t come to the wedding?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My father’s death will be the only reason Lucien would come here willingly,” he replied with a snort, crossing his arms. “He and his mate have invited us over for lunch whenever you’re up for it. You can meet them then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Assuming I don’t slit your throat in your sleep, of course?” she said with a pleasant smile and Eris chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” he replied with a gracious nod of his head. “Now answer my questions, wife. Tell me about your father.” he requested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris pursed her lips, a finger stroking the edge of the blade. “My father...as charming as he claims to be with everyone outside of my household...Lord Aron thrives on control.” she began, running her free hand through her loose hair. “My mother’s death was not in his control. Having me was not in his control.” Iris met his gaze. “When my mother died giving birth...He loved her more than he wanted me so naturally, I was the worse thing that happened to him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I assume he raised you with all the love he knew your mother would want you to have?” Eris said and the corner of Iris’s mouth curved up at the sarcasm.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes.” she said quietly, and her expression tightened. “Your back…?’</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eris waved a hand. “Gifts.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But...why?” she asked quietly, her eyes locked on his.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I could ask you the same thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked first.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eris’s lips went into a thin line and he rubbed a finger to it, debating how honest he should be with her. Judging by the hardened look in her eyes, it felt pointless to deny it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They weren’t all meant to be mine, but I got in the way often enough.” he said quietly and at the way her face fell, he knew she was aware of who he meant.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” Iris replied and pushed the chair back, standing. “Help me with my dress. I’m tired.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Eris cocked his head and blinked. “Why?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why what?” she asked wearily, looking over her shoulder at him before facing the mirror and Eris frowned, unsure how to ask her to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> he asking? He knew his family was miserable. Her life had clearly been the same. It didn’t help that his mother taking the brunt of his father’s abuse seemed to mirror the fear she likely had for herself with him. His frown deepened and Eris flexed his fingers. All these years with his parents had only solidified his stance to never harm a female. The only black spot on his record was Mor and the real story will always stay between the two of them until Mor decided otherwise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never mind.” he finally said and attempted his previous bravado. “It’s time to unwrap you, wife.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iris narrowed her eyes at him through the mirror and slowly held up the dagger again. “One wrong move, Vanserra.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, though it had lost some of its mirth. “I’ll behave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her eyes still locked on his, Iris moved her hair to the side and said nothing, though Eris noticed the tension had returned to her body. He glanced at her for just a brief moment then his gaze fell to her back and the ties holding her dress together. The white gown she wore hugged her figure snuggly, beautifully, and Eris appreciated the chance to admire it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, carefully, his hand found its way to the top and his fingers gently pulled on the knotted ties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated then. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eris knew he shouldn’t be nervous to help her with her dress. He had taken dresses off the bodies of many beautiful females in his life. This should be nothing.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” she asked quietly, and he looked up, meeting her eyes briefly before bringing it back to the dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” was all he said and focused on the ties. Carefully, he slipped his fingers beneath each ribbon tying the top together and pulled to loosen it. Eris felt her stiffen as he made contact with her back, a small breath escaping her lips and he froze, meeting her gaze again in the mirror. Iris flushed and Eris’s eyes zeroed in on the bob of her throat. He quirked a brow and spoke softly, “May I continue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris looked away from him but nodded all the same and it took Eris a moment to tear his gaze from the flush of her cheeks and back to the dress. If this was the only time he was going to touch her for a while...it seemed wise for him to take his time. Wise to drink in the sight of the soft curls of her hair that fell to the side, the exposed long neck. It was the most skin he was seeing of hers and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>...the flush of color against her olive skin ignited a feeling of longing in him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A longing for something normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leave it to his father to find him a breathtaking wife that wanted nothing to do with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Working at an even slower pace, Eris slipped one finger at a time between each ribbon of the corset and pulled gently, Iris backing into him with each tug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t yank.” she said, a slight breathlessness to her words as she pulled away slightly, finally letting go of the dagger and bracing her hands on the vanity. “You’ll ruin it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea how badly I want to, wife.” he replied softly and pulled the last ribbon treacherously slow. Much to his agonizing dismay, she wasn’t wearing anything under it. Eris’s eyes took in the bare skin that the dress exposed, from the top of her back all the way down to the dip. He wondered if she could hear the pounding of his heart, feel the heat of his gaze on her lovely skin, no scar in sight yet. Before Eris could stop himself, his fingers traveled down the bareness of her back and a shock zipped through his body.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard her gasp and whip around, holding her hands across her chest to keep her dress from falling and stared at him with wide eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she whispered to him, but Eris could only stare at her. He stared and slowly leaned in closer, letting his hands settle on the vanity she was leaned against, caged between his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They silently stared at one another, a different kind of tension between them now. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eris stared, his expression stoic as he drank in every one of her features. The sharp cheekbones, the lovely nose, her parted lips. His eyes fell to the now exposed collarbones and he had to clamp down on the sudden urge to lean in closer and lick them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His amber eyes found her hazel ones, reading the mistrust in them, the hesitation but he could only think of one thing to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the softest of murmurs he spoke, “I don’t think I was given the chance to tell you how beautiful you are, Iris.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris blinked and her flush deepened as she frowned slightly. “Thank you. You can back away now.” was her reply and his lips quirked up, leaning in even closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I would prefer not to.” he whispered, and Eris regretted standing there shirtless, positive she could see the goosebumps on his flesh that matched the ones on her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really care.” she whispered in return and Eris tilted his head in amusement, the space between their lips even closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But wife?” his voice still soft, barely above a whisper and Iris clenched her jaw, roses blooming on her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would really like to kiss you.” he requested, and he was mesmerized watching the changes in her expression. The widening of her eyes in surprise, the attraction she seemed to be fighting, and lastly, when her expression hardened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Eris hummed in thought, unsure if he could hold back his smirk as she shifted between his arms. “But why? We are married after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris met his gaze, her eyes flicking to his lips for a second before she looked at him again. “You’ll only end up wanting more.” she replied quietly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And is that so wrong?” he asked, his hand coming up to gently brush her hair behind her ear but froze when she flinched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes narrowed, his hand midair as Iris flushed, glaring at him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Firmly, and not breaking his gaze, Iris lowered his hand to his side and held it there. “Don’t.” she repeated, and Eris pursed his lips.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you afraid of me, little gazelle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust isn’t earned that easily.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the two stared at each other, seizing each other up for what felt like the millionth time that evening. The heated gaze, with her hand still on his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure a kiss could persuade you to change your mind.” Eris proposed and leaned even closer to her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You seem desperate, husband.” she replied and against every instinct, leaned closer to him as well. “The scent of your lust is filling the room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be flattered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m disgusted.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The flush of your cheeks tells me you’re a liar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris rolled her eyes and finally shoved him away as Eris chuckled. “I am flushed in anger. Don’t think so highly of yourself. I’ve only known you for a few hours and you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> annoying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why thank you, darling wife.” he said, and he only allowed himself a small smile before turning to watch her walking towards the closet. “Do you need additional help?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I need something to sleep in.” she replied, a hand still holding up her dress, the other opening the closet door. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I took the liberty of choosing something for you to sleep in.” Eris said, running a hand through his hair, watching her. “It’s on the bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips twitched slightly as Iris’s gaze moved to the bed and she blinked in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s... nothing there.” she said, squinting at him and Eris waved a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing will look </span>
  <em>
    <span>fantastic</span>
  </em>
  <span> on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Her expression flattened and Iris looked to the dagger still on the vanity, far away from her and Eris grinned when she settled on flipping him off with a glare. “Go fuck yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d much rather fuck you, wife.” he said with a chuckle, and Iris’s glare intensified. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep dreaming, asshole.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The tension between us will need an outlet, my dear Iris. Especially if this is our first night together.” Eris said with a long-suffering sigh. “I can’t imagine how much worse it’ll get the more we spend time together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to imagine.” she growled. “Except sweet, sweet death.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We can just fuck this once and get it out of our systems. You can go back to hating me afterward.” he suggested, and Iris only glared at him once more before turning to the closet and rummaging through it. “No sense in denying it, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It took her a full moment of silence with Eris smirking at her back before Iris closed the closet door, sleeping clothes in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Running a sword through your body will ease this tension you’re feeling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather we kissed aggressively.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you keep this up, I’m going to make sure you die in the most embarrassing way possible.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean when you murder me?” Eris said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.  When I murder you.” she confirmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have your work really cut out for you then. I’m embarrassed by very little.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris squinted at him then looked down at the clothes in her hand, her fingers rubbing the fabric gently. He watched her look at him, bite her lip, then looked away and Eris’s whole body straightened. Slowly, Iris placed the sleeping set she chose for herself on the table closest to her and walked towards him. Eris focused on each step she took then held his breath when she stopped in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” she said softly and very suddenly, she was closer to him than she had been all night, the weight of her body pressed into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I sure what?” he asked quietly, his hands flexing at his sides. Should he touch her? Or would it scare her away? She had said </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That it would be difficult for me to embarrass you?” she asked, finally letting go of her dress, bringing her hand so her fingers gently grazed his shoulder. Eris’s eyes zeroed in on the dip in her dress that had exposed the top of her cleavage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” he said stupidly, his eyes back on her face to find her smiling coyly at him and Eris blinked, fully aware of what she was doing. Of how her fingers were now slowly trailing down his chest and back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think,” she began and leaned close to his ear, her hand resting over his heart. “It would be embarrassing for you to die while at attention? Just before a release?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris blinked. “What —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand went up and she flicked him as hard as possible right on the forehead. “Because I will have you two seconds away from an orgasm and stab you in the heart then leave you to bleed out if you don’t stop making inappropriate jokes. Keep pushing your limit with me, I dare you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris blinked rapidly, his hand coming up to touch the stinging on his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just...flick me? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like a child?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t know if your pretty face could handle a good smack, husband.” Iris replied, flipping him off once more then stomped away from him, grabbed her change of clothes, and slammed the bathroom door behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Eris a moment to realize that he indeed, now had a hard-on and a small laugh huffed out of him. Rubbing his forehead, he slowly walked to the bed and sat down then let out another little laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This whole day had felt like he’d been dunked into a bucket of water repeatedly then thrown into a pit of darkness. He felt disoriented with how quickly everything had changed and whiplash from his conversation with Iris. He was unclear of where they stood now. Where did </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> stand with her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris thought back to the feeling of her between his arms, when she was only inches away from kissing him. He thought back to her flushed cheeks, the intake of breath when his hands had touched her back, her glares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned broadly. Maybe being married wouldn’t be so bad. It was clear she didn’t actually hate him. She was more worried for her own safety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile immediately dimmed at that, remembering how she flinched when he wanted to touch her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He sighed then quickly stripped the bottoms he was wearing, changing into sleeping pants. Though he typically preferred to sleep in undershorts or completely nude, Eris had a feeling Iris would really kill him if he wasn’t decent. Just as he finished hanging up his dress clothes, the bathroom door opened and his head snapped to her side, meeting her eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was wearing sleeping pants and a shirt that were twice her size — meant for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised a brow with a small smile. “Those...are mine, aren’t they?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris blinked at him then shrugged, walking to the vanity and grabbing the dagger. She pointedly ignored him as she walked past him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What’s yours is mine, isn’t it husband dear?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Eris smirked. “No lingerie for me then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knock yourself out if you’d like to wear some.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to see me in lingerie, wife?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d much rather die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and shook his head, watching her make her way to their shared bed, not wanting to think about her in lacy nothings. “Hm. I still think nothing would look best on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris pointed the dagger threateningly at him. “My patience with you is wearing thin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, his new wife had climbed into their bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Eris a few seconds to realize what she was doing as she crawled on the bed, as the first image of her on her knees had taken him down a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> indecent road. He only watched in amused silence as Iris started stacking pillows down the length of the bed between them. Iris only narrowed her eyes at him, as if daring him to laugh before turning to her side and laying down, the dagger sliding underneath her pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if pillows would stop him if he chose to be an asshole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he wouldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris frowned as he climbed onto his side of the bed and lay flat on his back, an arm under his head. He let a few moments of silence pass between them before he finally spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iris?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt her shuffle and a few seconds passed before she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Eris.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow, we both have roles to play,” he began quietly and felt her still. “Everyone will be expecting it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what roles will that be?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You, the shy new wife that had the life fucked out of her and is embarrassed that people know.” he continued, “Me, the sated husband who fucked the life out of you and got what’s mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris shot up and glared at him over the pillow barricade. “The conqueror and the conquest, huh?” She spat, repulsed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris sat up with an eye roll. “That’s what they’ll be expecting to see and I for one, live to meet expectations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re disgusting.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as disgusting as they’ll be expecting me to be with you.” he said with a scoff. “You’re lucky they stopped checking if couples consummated marriages the morning after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris frowned and looked away from him, her fingers fiddling with the edge of his shirt that covered her body. “It doesn’t have to be that way and you know it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eris was quiet for a moment. “No, it doesn’t but…it is in our best interest to play by the expectations so that no one looks too closely at us.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iris tilted her head, her mouth a thin line. “Your father.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And yours.” he said pointedly, and Iris swallowed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But...I don’t want to be seen that way. I want to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless you want them saying I fucked some confidence in you, you can’t change who they want to see overnight.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” she scoffed. “Just taking all the credit for it, aren’t you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a small smile. “I aim to please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris pursed her lips then scowled, shooting him a look full of disdain. “I could also seem disappointed which will clearly indicate you couldn’t perform, and your little wife was left unsatisfied.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eris barked a laugh and lay back down on his back. “Oh wife, you are a funny one.” he said and felt her plop down on her side. “No one will believe that.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My disappointment will be authentic enough, no one would doubt it.” She begrudgingly replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris rolled his eyes. “You really sure you don’t want to just fuck this out? I’m sure we’ll feel better afterward and that way we’ll start off our marriage honestly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more word on this and you’re sleeping on the floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am the firstborn son of a high lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss my ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be happy to. Just bend over, wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She only raised her hand to flip him off and Eris chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited a few more minutes in silence, listening to the slight shifting of her feet and the thundering of her heart. Despite her words, she still seemed to be nervous. A part of him couldn’t blame her. He wouldn’t want to be married to him either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted himself on his elbows to peer at her over the pillow barricade between them and found her curled up on her side, her back facing him. And suddenly he found himself nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it wasn’t clear before, I want to make it clear again,” he began, and she turned slightly to meet his eyes over her shoulder. “I have no intentions of hurting you. I don’t want this marriage to be miserable. Even if it’s what everyone’s expecting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked away from him for a moment then looked back at him once more. “Even with all the things you’ve said earlier?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I consider it my civic duty to tease my wife.” he said and </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> her eye roll. “Among other things.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Other things?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I could also be your friend.” he found himself saying quietly, the tips of his ears heating as Iris flushed and turned away quickly. Eris felt his whole body burst into flame, his own face flushing as he slumped back into the mattress, embarrassment coursing through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had threatened her. Tried to kiss her. Clearly would love to fuck her. And then like a complete and utter </span>
  <em>
    <span>imbecile</span>
  </em>
  <span> tells her he wants to be her friend. He suddenly felt blessed his bride was picked for him instead of him attempting to woo anyone. He used to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> skill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris only stopped debating whether he should set himself on fire and be done with the misery he was feeling when Iris spoke up, her voice barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I can be your friend.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris paused. “Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still fantasizing about choking you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm. That’s a shame,” he replied, the corner of his mouth lifting at the absurd response. “I’m still fantasizing about kissing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment of silence passed, and Eris turned his head slightly to find that Iris had sat up, her eyes peeking over the pillow barricade and she quietly said, “A question for a question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris sat up on his elbows again. “A question for a question.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She paused again, seemingly weighing her question then bit her lip. “Will you...would you ever force me? If I didn’t want to?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Never.” he immediately responded. “I have no intention of being the monster people seem to think I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt her relief sweep through the room and a bitterness curled in his stomach as he dropped back on his back and Iris hid back on her side. Why hadn’t he thought of a moment like this? Where his wife would think he was a piece of shit big enough to torture her in that way?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your question then?” her voice carried over to him and Eris realized then, that he wanted whatever this was between them to work out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no need for it to be awful. They could make it work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his gaze locked on the ceiling, he swallowed then quietly said, “Do you think you would eventually be willing to be my friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the difference in their questions struck him then. She wanted to feel safe. He wanted a companion. He glared at the ceiling as embarrassment washed over him again, threatening to drown him at how stupidly vulnerable he let himself be with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A stranger. Yet, not one anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited for her to say something and when a few moments passed and she hadn’t, sighed softly. Eris had almost drifted off to sleep when he heard her mumble a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked sleepily and lifted himself on his elbows to peer at her over the pillow barricade between them one last time. “Maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris fell back and his eyes fell on the ceiling again. The atmosphere was still a little tense, but it had dampened down, not quite as suffocating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe was good. They’d only know each other for a few hours. Eris found maybe to be very, very reasonable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Iris.” he whispered then, hoping the night carried his wishes in the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heartbeat later, the night breeze carried back Iris’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Eris.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Iris jolted awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked into the moonlight illuminating the room and then groaned softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This had been the fourth time she had woken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every time she had settled in and drifted off, Iris had felt some phantom breeze caress her body. It caused a sense of panic that had her shooting up to whirl on Eris, assuming he was the one touching her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each time she woke, dagger in hand and consequences be damned, she would kill him for breaking his promise not to harm her. But each time Iris woke ready to beat his ass, he was sound asleep. After what felt like an eternity of watching him with wide eyes, she’d try to go back to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only to be woken again by her own irrational panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Iris let her eyes shutter to a close and sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt the glow of the moonlight through the windows, felt the easy breeze flitter around the room. The easy breeze that seemed to trigger her body awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she kept her eyes closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because this time when she woke, his body felt closer to hers than it should have, and if she opened her eyes and found him staring at her, Iris would likely commit murder — the victim unclear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris listened carefully and when his breathing remained deep, she cracked an eye open and found the source of body heat, his position shifting from the previous time she had woken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris was now on his stomach, his head resting on the pillow facing her and fast asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris blinked and hugged the pillow between them closer to her, watching him breathe, the moonlight casting a serene glow on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I could also be your friend.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It had taken Iris longer than she cared to admit to fall asleep last night. She kept thinking about the fact that a male, </span>
  <em>
    <span>her husband,</span>
  </em>
  <span> was now sleeping next to her. The day that had felt like seven kept replaying over and over in her mind. Iris had jerked awake so many times, thinking she’d felt his hands on her to find him still on his side, her silly little barricade between them and fast asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was exhausted. Whoever saw her later today would fall right into the expectations Eris wanted them to have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris’s fingers dug into the pillow and her eyes found his face again, slowly scanning it. The ever-smirking mouth was relaxed but even in his sleep, his expression was serious, as if already thinking about what the day would bring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched him then impulsively bought a finger and gently pressed between his furrowed brows and immediately hid her hand again as he shifted and his face relaxed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was pretty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris frowned, hating the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving up on sleep for the moment, she sat up and scooted a little closer, still holding the pillow between them like a shield. She might as well stare at him unabashedly and analyze him while he was asleep instead of when he was staring into her soul and trying to kiss her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scanned his face again, at the very faint scattered freckles. Her eyes moved to his arms half-hidden beneath his own pillow, and the toned muscles reminded Iris that he was indeed, the son of a high lord, and power ran through those veins. Son of a high lord and likely, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>next</span>
  </em>
  <span> high lord. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she was his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris sighed quietly and pursed her lips, her eyes now moving to his bare back. She bit her lip as she took in the scaring found there, as if it was left unhealed on purpose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gifts. He had said </span>
  <em>
    <span>gifts. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A sour taste filled her mouth, thinking of who he had been protecting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It filled her with sorrow and rage thinking about how she could have used protecting from her own horrors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris gripped her pillow even tighter and swallowed, her eyes glued to his sleeping face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I could also be your friend.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart had literally stopped when Eris had said that to her. He had said it so casually, like it wouldn’t slide her whole world from beneath her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would he really be her friend? Or was it some kind of trick?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have no intentions of hurting you. I don’t want this marriage to be miserabl</span>
  </em>
  <span>e.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But her father — Iris took a sharp breath and tried to shut back the memory of his sneering the night before the wedding when she had begged tearfully not to let it go through. How she begged him not to marry her off to a stranger. Not to marry her off to this awful male who would tear her apart piece by piece until she was nothing. Until she was a husk of a person, the way his father had broken his mother. Or so she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’ll break you in ways that I couldn’t.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>her father had only said with a scoff.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “And it’ll get you off my hands finally. You </span>
  </em>
  <span>better</span>
  <em>
    <span> not cause any trouble.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris shuddered and stared at the male asleep next to her. Her father didn’t know that she’d go down swinging. If Eris tried to break her, she’d break him too. But...all the actions of the previous night seemed to indicate otherwise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flickered back to the scars on his back then to his face, his brows furrowed once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pursed her lips and once again, before she could stop herself, pressed her finger to his forehead and his face relaxed. She froze as he mumbled something incoherent in his sleep and shifted, turning on his side, facing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When a minute passed and he didn’t move again, Iris relaxed her body once more then sighed, letting the pillow fall from her hands to the space between them. She hugged her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees, gazing about the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her new home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could she find happiness here? Could this new place bring her the peace she hadn’t felt anywhere else?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could her husband really give her the life she had craved? Freedom? Warmth?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or would he cage her as her father had? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris’s face fell, glancing at Eri’s sleeping figure once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you make me happy?” she whispered and felt her eyes well up with unshed tears. “Am I really safe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And only because she was covered by the night did Iris let herself release the stress of the day and her fears once more. With a small sniffle, she curled up on her side and hugged the pillow between them. Iris stared at her husband sleeping, bringing a hand to wipe at the tears that had fallen. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you think you would eventually be willing to be my friend?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She had said maybe. And maybe was enough for him for now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris desperately hoped she could find it in herself to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> soon. That he would be worth the yes. She needed someone in her corner. Someone to be her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it stupid of me to hope?” she whispered with trembling lips and sniffled, squeezing her eyes shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope was dangerous. Hope would hurt her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there seemed to be hope in his question. And hope in her answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe was good. Maybe would be enough for now. Until she stopped being fearful he would change his mind, maybe would be enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris watched him sleep until her eyelids started drooping and with the promise to demand more from him in the morning, sweet sleep finally found her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re here bright and early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris pursed his lips, sitting across from his mother in her private room. The Lady of Autumn took a sip of her tea and gave her son a knowing look. “I didn’t expect to see you until later on in the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We always have a morning cup together, mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every single morning. He never missed it. Waking up next to Beron was enough of an awful start to her day that if Eris could brighten her morning with something as little as a cup of tea, he made sure to do it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but you have a wife now. And it is the morning after your wedding. Surely, you should be having a morning cup with her.” Lady Autumn said with a chuckle, passing him his own cup and then sliding a plate of delicate pastries towards him. “Why aren’t you spending time with your bride?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His bride was currently sleeping like the dead in their shared bed. Eris had taken one look at Iris’s sleeping figure when he woke and knew he had to get out of the room as soon as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had turned in her sleep, hugging the pillow between them, and closer to him than he had expected. It took Eris several agonizing minutes to rip his gaze from her lips and the way her arms were wrapped around the pillow, hair fanned behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had taken a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>cold shower to try and take the edge off his ridiculous hormonal response every time he looked at her but try as he might, it did not help. He had to be one of the few males in the land using his own hand for release the morning after his wedding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris had waited until it would be deemed a reasonable hour for a groom to leave his bedroom before coming to see his mother. Thankfully, his father had been long gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And only because Eris was over 500 years old, he tried not to pout as the top of his ears heated, avoiding his mother’s gaze. “Because she might stab me if I try to spend time with her.” he said with a scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rough night?” she asked with a small smile, bringing her teacup to her mouth and Eris scowled further, drumming his fingers on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were making fun of me, mother.” he said and his mother chuckled, bringing her hand over his and squeezed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too easy to tease.” she said and Eris met her gaze and shook his head with a faint smile, rubbing the tip of his ear. “How did it go then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused, unsure of exactly how to proceed. How would he tell his lovely mother he’d gotten several death threats by the female who now shared his bed? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Autumn raised her brows. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried to kiss her and she kneed me in the balls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother blinked, resting the teacup back down on the table. “Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then she threw a chair at me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brows rose again. “I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And stole my dagger and threatened to stab me with it if I touched her.” he grumbled and scowled as he watched his own mother fight back a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is more violent than I expected.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...I </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother.” he said in what could only be described as an </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>whine and his mother had the sense to at least cover her mouth with a hand to hide another smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his whole body heat up, his cheeks reddening. Gods only knew if anyone found out he was talking to his mother about his wedding night, how mortifying it would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>audacity</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tell Iris he didn’t embarrass easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...helped her with her hair.” he said much more quietly now and his mother smiled softly, squeezing his hand again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris nodded, swallowing. “It was going well,” he began again. “Until I helped her with her dress and couldn’t stop myself from touching her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eris.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know, </span>
  </em>
  <span>mother. I stopped immediately.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother nodded and Eris took the chance to take a sip of his own cup as she gave him an encouraging look.“Did she like the room? Her clothes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris pursed his lips, feeling like a male who had just hit puberty and didn’t know what to do with his penis. “I think so? I don’t think she explored it much. She seemed too nervous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother gave him another encouraging nod. “She’ll have time. I hope you did your best to ease her worries as we discussed? Show her kindness?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris took a breath, his cheeks now stained to match his hair. It took him a few minutes to finally mumble, “I asked her to be my friend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother blinked then smiled. “And what did she say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s a good start. Maybe is very reasonable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I also said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like mother, like son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris smiled tightly and squeezed his mother’s hand then sighed. “She keeps thinking I’m going to hurt her. I’m unsure how to convince her otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think of who her father is, dear. She’s doing her best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris immediately scowled at that. “He’s an even bigger piece of shit than expected. Her father only told her about the wedding a week before...Were you aware of his sparkling personality?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Lady of Autumn’s lips went into a thin line. “I knew he had to be in the way he approached your father about the marriage. For your father to approve it...I had my guesses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ruffled his hair and glanced at his mother for a moment then looked away once more, wondering how to phrase the question so that he didn’t choke on his own embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother squeezed his hand once more. “You know you can say anything you need to, my son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris let a few seconds pass in silence and in a soft tone he only ever used with his mother he said, “I’ve been with females before,” he began. “But this is different. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She </span>
  </em>
  <span>is different...Is it because she’s my wife that I feel...pulled towards her?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother smiled gently and Eris immediately avoided her glance, his cheeks heating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eris, look at me please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” he mumbled, his body tensing, but his mother chuckled and reached out to gently pull his face towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is nothing to be embarrassed about with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris nodded and she patted his cheek, asking a question he had been thinking since sitting here. “Do you think whatever this is between us...will work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will work if you fight for it.” his mother replied. “You’ve always wanted someone that’s yours. Iris is now your wife, and your wife should be your partner. Unfortunate choice of union aside, you can make the most of it and you should. I raised you. I know who you are. The mask you wear for others should come off the moment you two are alone together. She doesn’t need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris rolled his shoulders back, his eyes on his teacup. “She wears one of her own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother shook her head lightly. “Until she feels safe with you, she always will.” she began. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And that’s going to be hard. You’re not the reason she feels unsafe, she came from a home that did that to her so it’ll take some time for her to believe she can find peace here. Let this home be one she doesn’t have anything to fear in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris thought back to all her actions and words from last night. Her final question before they had slept. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Will you...would you ever force me? If I didn’t want to?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He pursed his lips. “Any suggestions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spend as much time out of the house as possible. Get to know each other away from prying eyes and listening ears.” she replied with a knowing look. “You’re relieved from your duties for the next week. Spend it wisely with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris nodded and let out a breath, looking over at his mother. “So. Seduce her in the garden, you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother rolled her eyes and gave him an amused smile. “I heard she might stab you if you tried.” she said dryly and Eris chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She just might.” he replied then sighed. “But I’ll do my best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris paused again, knowing his next question would shift the tone of the conversation. “Has father...said anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother’s lips tightened briefly. “Don’t worry about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I not?” Eris said with a scoff, his voice low. His own lips went into a thin line and he swallowed. “I’m afraid he’ll...I don’t want to put in the energy if he’s going to take it all away from me out of spite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Lady of Autumn very carefully set her teacup back down on the table. “If he so much as looks towards you or Iris with ill-intent, he will know exactly why I’ve put up with him for this long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heartbeat of silence fell and then, “Just say the word, mother,” Eris said quietly. “ And he’ll be dead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother reached over and squeezed his hand tightly. “Not yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon?” he practically begged and his mother swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon.” she replied then patted his hand. “Now leave this dreary subject behind, eat something,  and go spend time with your wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iris?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked sleepily at the hand gently shaking her awake. The hand sliding down her arm, pulling her to her side and Iris bolted up right away, a fist flying out and colliding with a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>For fucks sake</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” came Eris’s hiss as he held his nose and glared at her but Iris only glared right back, moving the pillow aside to shove him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind your hands, you heathen.” she hissed and before she could aim another punch or shove him again, Eris had grabbed both of her wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>gently</span>
  </em>
  <span> wake you up, wife.” he said with a scoff. “Could you please stop aiming for my face? It’s a masterpiece I’d rather not have destroyed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris growled trying to break out of his grip and attempted to kick him instead, sending more of the pillow barricade flying but Eris only gripped her hands tightly and used his own leg to pin down her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll show you a masterpiece</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she said through clenched teeth. “Let go of me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop trying to hit me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris only wiggled further until Eris finally pinned her down completely, his whole body covering hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop trying to maim me then!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris glared at him as he held her hands and he had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>nerve</span>
  </em>
  <span> to smirk at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off me and I’ll decide afterward if I shall maim you or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning to you too, wife. Fancy seeing you in this position.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris growled again and tried jabbing him with her elbows but he only chuckled, holding her in place. “If you don’t let go of me, I’m going to bite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, you’re like a feral little cat, aren’t you?” he observed and narrowed his eyes at her. “I will let go on the condition you don’t try to jab me with anything, fingers or otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You deserve at least one jab so I won’t agree to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could lay here all day, wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> bite you, husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m usually the one leaving bite marks but by all means, go ahead and bite me.” he said with a raised brow. “You’ll have to forgive me if I moan a little when you do though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris glared as her cheeks flushed but her little shit of a husband only grinned broadly and she rolled her eyes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” she grumbled. “Just get off me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris gave her a look of warning as he slowly peeled himself off her and Iris tried not to think about how she hadn’t felt the body of another against hers like this in the longest time. Even though any feel of a male’s body against hers had been stolen moments that were too quick to </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris sat up, glowering at Eris who sat across from her on their bed, smirking. Running a hand through her hair, she huffed a breath and took in the way he was already dressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where were you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked and tilted his head, observing her. “Did you miss me, wife?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your absence was clearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> noted as I was having wonderful dreams of you violently being stabbed to death.” she said with a snort, quickly sliding away from him and off the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem to have quite the knife kink. Would you like us to explore this interest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to explore the option of you drowning yourself in the nearest stream.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris chuckled again and Iris watched him slide off the bed and towards her, trying not to think about how the rumpled sheets looked. “Only if you go with me and we’re both naked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris tore her eyes away from the bed and Eris and gave him a disgusted look. “I don’t want to be naked with you anywhere.” she muttered and walked towards their shared closet, opening it to glance at what she’d wear for the day. But mainly to avoid looking at him and his stupid smug face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see how long you'll keep that resolve.” his response was almost a purr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flipped him off over her shoulder and bristled at the chuckle in response and tried to ignore it, searching through the dresses hanging there. She stole a glance at him over her shoulder and found him nearing their dining table. She hadn’t even noticed the covered tray on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris caught her eye and removed the cover, waving his hand. “Breakfast for the bride and groom. Assuming my face hasn’t made you lose your appetite, of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know me so well already.” she replied with a sarcastic smile then turned back to the rainbow of colors that was her closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had barely noticed anything last night but now took the time to really look through the pieces. Nothing hanging there was hers. Whoever had made all these selections had excellent taste but...definitely not hers. Her father had only cared about what she wore in the few instances her presence was mandatory and those had been few and far between. Many days she stayed in comfortable dresses or a simple tunic and pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris let her hand drag across the various clothing hanging there, most of which were dresses but she noticed a few pants and tunics. She felt the soft fabric of a wine-colored dress between her fingers as she turned back to Eris and asked, “You sure went out of your way to give your little wife the nicest clothes to get dolled up.”=</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched Eris bristle, a muscle flexed along his jaw and he cleared his throat, taking a seat at the dining table before answering her quietly. “My mother picked everything out.” he said, a slight sharpness to his tone. “She likes to spoil her daughter-in-laws since she doesn’t have daughters of her own. Elain is constantly getting packages.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris blinked in surprise then swallowed, a simmer of shame coiled inside her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if you’d prefer she didn’t include you in the spoiling or if there’s something you don’t like, you can simply decline and let me know. I’d rather pass the message along myself.” he added, fingers drumming on the table, meeting her gaze briefly then looked away. “She just wanted to make you feel welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris flushed and turned back to the closet with fresh eyes, embarrassed and sad all at once. Of course, her immediate reaction was to be rude about it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She examined the clothing once more and bit her lip, pulling out an elegant tunic and pants set of emerald with gold threading. “None of the things I owed were this nice.” she finally said softly. “This is very kind of her...she has beautiful taste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That she does.” he only said. “She was who I was with this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris turned back to him, surprised. “You...went to see your mother?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I spend every morning with her for breakfast or tea.” he said and Iris heard the defensiveness in his tone. “It makes her happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s — that’s very nice.” she said with a swallow, turning away from him. “I’m sure your mother enjoys it very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whenever you’d like, you’re welcome to join us.” he said quietly. “She welcomes you whenever you’d be up for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris froze, her expression softening. Oh, she would love that. She would — her body went rigid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you...happen to talk to her about...us?” she asked without turning. She definitely didn’t want to see his expression. Would his mother have expected him to be awful to her as well? Iris couldn’t see that happening but...Iris blinked again. He had visited his mother. After their wedding night. Was that odd? Should she feel relief that he seems to have a positive relationship with his mother? What would her...</span>
  <em>
    <span>mother-in-law</span>
  </em>
  <span> expect from her now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you’re thinking about, relax.” he spoke and she turned back to him, finding an amused expression on his face. “She asked about you and if you were doing okay. I told her about your violent tendencies and rest assured, she already likes you very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris blinked then let out a snort. “Your mother likes me even when I tried to stab you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her daughter-in-laws seem to have a tendency to dislike her sons at first so she isn’t exactly surprised, to say the least.” he said with a snort of his own, picking up a piece of toast and waving it at her. “You’ll come around eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris rolled her eyes and at the sight of food, her stomach began to grumble. She abandoned the closet and walked over to take a seat opposite him at the dining table and stared at him for a moment. He stared right back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a confident assumption of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am a confident male.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two continued to stare at each other and a few silent moments passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So.” Eris finally said and Iris squinted at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So.” she answered, grabbing the piece of toast out of his hand and taking a bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brow quirked at that but then he shook his head, grabbing another piece and the butterknife. Iris watched him butter his toast methodically while she munched on her own and when Eris finally looked up at her, she licked her lips, waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze dropped to her mouth and the corner of his lips lifted as he passed her the piece of toast he was holding. “I felt you shift around at night. Was it the bed or me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris hesitated for a second, then took the food from him, not breaking his gaze. “You.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm. Even after my promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father made a lot of promises.” she said with a shrug and took another bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched his expression sour but Eris only poured her juice instead and passed the cup to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wear something comfortable, I’d like to take you sight-seeing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris blinked. “Really? Where will we go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out.” he said vaguely, waving a hand. “I’d rather we spent some time away from the house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And do what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go riding and see where the route takes us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris perked up. “Really? I love horseback riding!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hope it’s not the only kind of riding you like to do, wife.” he replied with a wink and Iris immediately shot him a glare and slouched at the smirk that accompanied his response. </span>
</p><p><span>“You’re </span><em><span>so</span></em><span> fucken annoying.” she muttered. “You have to</span> <span>ruin everything.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Oof, hearing you swear is just as sexy as you trying to stab me.” he said with a chuckle. “Which, by the way, you wouldn’t do that well. You hold the dagger wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris scoffed, stuffing the rest of her toast in her mouth and reaching over for additional helpings of food. “I hold it just fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris hummed, amusement written all over his face. “As someone who has stabbed and killed people, I can assure you. You do not hold it properly. You’d likely end up hurting yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris blinked, the cup of juice paused halfway to her mouth. “...stabbed and killed in the war?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before the war. During the war. After the war. Certain people need to be taken care of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narrowing her eyes, she took a sip then gently put the cup back on the table. “How much could I pay you to stab my father?” she asked with a quirked brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’d gladly kill him for free. Slowly and painfully.” he said with a feral grin. “But a kiss or two wouldn’t hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris rolled her eyes then flipped him off again, to which Eris only laughed, pushing the breakfast try towards her. “It’s been barely a day. Pace yourself, asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just so enchanting.” he said with a smirk, his head tilted as he observed her. “I can’t help it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris stared at him with narrowed eyes and ran her tongue across her teeth. “Just so we’re clear, buttering me up with pretty words doesn’t change our sleeping arrangement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you afraid of me, little gazelle?” he asked, his smirk wolfish. “Unless you ask otherwise, I could be gentle with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’d even know how to do that?” she said with a sneer, though her cheeks had heated. “I’ve heard all about the number of females you’ve gone through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While I am familiar with the art of lovemaking, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> prefer to fuck,” he began and Iris’s back went straight. “But for you my little wife, I would do my best to be as gentle as you want. Pleasuring a female is one of my favorite pastimes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Iris a moment before she could respond. He had to be one of the most obnoxious males she had ever encountered. The audacity was astonishing and he seemed to know exactly which buttons of hers to push.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not afraid of you.” she said quietly, her eyes never leaving his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because there’s nothing to be afraid of.” He replied, his gaze locked on hers. “I will keep saying it until you believe it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris swallowed and pushed the breakfast tray away, her eyes never leaving his. “We shall see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We shall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris pursed her lips, her finger tapping gently on the table, her thoughts back to her sleepless night. She needed to make things clear and ask for what she wanted. So far, he was being reasonable and Iris wasn’t sure how long she had before he’d demand more and refuse to deliver until she gave it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the meantime,” she began, standing. “I have a few requests.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris quirked a brow then waved a hand. “I am at your service.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said I wasn’t holding the dagger correctly. That I would only end up hurting myself, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Yes. I’ve just let you have your fun. Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend </span>
  </em>
  <span>was clearly too busy trying to steal kisses to teach you properly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris scowled and Eris gave her a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine then, husband. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> teach me.” she demanded and Eris blinked. “I want to learn how to fight better and properly defend myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris paused and Iris held her breath. She knew whatever practice she had gotten before hadn’t been enough. It was too much sneaking and less time practicing with an actual partner. But if he said no…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris blinked. “Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he nodded. “Yes. I would be happy to teach you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris blinked again and rubbed her ear. “That was easier than I expected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris snorted and leaned towards her, his elbows resting on the table. “Do you think I want a weak wife? I want to be the next high lord. My wife should absolutely know how to defend herself and defend my people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris tried to hide the slight glee she felt rise in her. It was too much too early. Only yesterday she had wanted to slit his throat but now...they seemed to be on the same page. So she gave him a coy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you make me your high lady?” she asked and Eris barked out a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see how sweet your kisses are then I’ll decide.” he said with a wink. “For someone so reluctant to be my wife, my powerful position seems to seduce you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what it’s like to be powerless,” she replied with a shrug. “I can’t help it that being your wife is the best chance I have to never feel that way again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris assessed her and she felt a faint sense of approval in his gaze. “And I have no interest in making you feel that way either. We seem to be in agreement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Eris beckoned for her to come closer with two fingers. “Let’s quickly seal the deal with a kiss, preferably with you on my lap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris let out a soft laugh and waved him off as she walked towards her closet again, pulling out the trouser and tunic set she had eyed earlier. “You’re relentless. I admire how persistently you keep dreaming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One day it won’t be a dream.” Eris said with a chuckle, standing as well and adjusting his shirt. “And oh my little gazelle, once you’ve gotten a taste? I’ll have you delightfully begging.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris’s cheeks heated and she shut the closet door, making her way to their shared washroom. Refusing to let him keep flustering her, Iris turned to face her very aggravating husband, her heart beating rapidly at the sensual smile he gave her. “How could any begging of mine be more delightful than yours, princeling? If anything, you’ve inspired me to keep you on a leash until I have you on your knees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile turned downright wicked at that and Iris held back a shudder at the scent change in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would gladly get on my knees for you, wife.” he said softly. “But it would require you on your back with your legs spread wide open for me and I don’t think you’re quite ready for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris froze at the door of their washroom, her back straight as her whole body heated at his words and Eris’s chuckle at her expression was like a bucket of cold water poured on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>ready for that?” she spat, flustered and annoyed all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than you know.” He answered, an irritating smirk on his face and Iris’s flush deepened. “I already told you, I’m ready whenever you are, wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you always.” she muttered and couldn’t hold back the shudder this time, causing Eris’s grin to widen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the meantime, a cold shower will help you calm down,” he said with a wink. “But if you need any assistance, I’m one shout away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go die, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if it’s between your legs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris blinked and Eris could only chuckle as she stood there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re despicable.” she finally hissed and very viciously flipped him off for the millionth time since she’d met him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Eris only laughed. “Wishing you had my dagger to throw at me now, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Desperately,” she growled and crossed her arms. “I have two other requests if you’re done being disgusting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve barely started being disgusting with you, my little gazelle,” he replied, his smirk wide. “But yes, what else can I do for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be caged. I want to be free to go where I please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eris gave her a thoughtful look and nodded. “Of course. Just be mindful of who you speak to. There are snakes everywhere.” he replied, a hand sliding into his pocket. “And your final request?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris paused here, her fingers tightening on her clothes. “A piano.” she said softly. “I’d like to play the piano.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corner of his lips curled up and Eris nodded again. “We already have one set in a room close to my mother’s quarters. I’ll show you on our tour.” he said and hesitated briefly before adding on, “Will I get to hear you play?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heart thundering at the question, Iris debating for a moment. “Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. “It seems like the word maybe will become my new favorite word.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a squint that was more playful than she intended, Iris said once more, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, then dashed into the washroom, Eris’s soft laugh following her and pretending the goosebumps that had erupted all over her body had nothing to do with him at all. Absolutely <em>nothing</em> to do with the whirlwind of emotions he seemed to be putting her through. </span>
  <span>Even as she aggressively scrubbed her body in the bath, as though the more aggressively she scrubbed, the quicker she could wash away his inappropriate comments and what they were <em>not</em> doing her mind and body. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>